


Stay

by NimTara



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 1, M/M, Memories, RinHaru Week 2018, Rinharu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimTara/pseuds/NimTara
Summary: Set during spring time, between s1 and s2.This is a six-pages comic, to be read from right to left.(an HUGE thanks to my beta readerEleen)





	Stay

* * *


End file.
